


Honor Among Thieves

by Valkyrie_Talos



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Eavesdropping, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Talos/pseuds/Valkyrie_Talos
Summary: When Brynjolf saw a gorgeous girl enter Riften, he knew he just had to talk to her. She didn't walk, she fucking strutted, this woman knew her worth and demanded it without a word or a glance. The air around her seemed to glimmer, the very ground seemed to quake with each step she took. Maul talks to her as she passes him. Interesting, wait she just walks past him, What a strange woman, strange woman indeed.♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧This will kinda follow the Thieves guild quest line. It also strays away from some things in Skyrim, like thane-ship to get property's
Relationships: Brynjolf & Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Brynjolf/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Kudos: 1





	1. A 'Warm' Welcome? (Lystra)

**Author's Note:**

> There may be some mistakes, if so please tell me so i can fix them as soon as possible!  
> I'm also looking for a name for this story so if yall have any ideas please comment them, if I choose your idea i will add you as a co-writer in this story

As I enter the depressing town of Riften I'm stopped by a rough-looking man, "I don't know you. You in Riften lookin' for trouble?" he says, I snort and keep walking. "You can pretend not to hear me all you want... but you better stay out of the Black-Briars' business." The Black-Briars hm, I turn to the man “You must be Maul, Maven is expecting me, Be a dear and let her know I will be in Honeyside waiting” I say turning and walking towards My newest house Honeyside.  
A Few weeks before I made the trip to Riften I asked the Jarl of Falkreath who is a well-connected person, for a contact in Riften and they said Maven Black-Briar, The Jarl was kind enough to massage her for me. They had this tiny run down house reserved for me, this whole hold is run down. Maven takes her sweet time to come and visit me, I'm not mad about that. It means I have to change out of my travel gear into my casual clothes. I put on a simple Black shirt that is on one shoulder and I matched it with a plain white skirt, for a finishing touch I put a brown corset on. 

I hear the front door open, I walk upstairs and see an eccentrically dressed woman with the guy I saw from earlier. The woman sizes me up, “I've seen you before, have I not?” She was definitely Maven, I’ve only seen her once before and that was for a dark brotherhood contract, I'm shocked that even with a mask she remembers me. “Yes, I did a Brotherhood contract with you on some helpless Horse thief.” She nods, “Yes that's right. Well Ms. Lystra what brings you to Riften?” Maven has seized me up and I can tell in her eyes she doesn't trust me, so I'll stick with the truth. “I’m looking for someone, a personal matter” Maven nods, content with my response. “If you need anything, Maul here will assist you, you can find him usually outside the Meadery,” She says as she turns to leave.  
“Before I go,” Maul starts to say as he walks into where the bed room is. “Ah” he exclaims, “I thought I heard water, You may want to get the backdoor fixed. It opened mid conversation, that could be dangerous, giving your past,” He says shutting the door. “Keep quiet about my past, you never know who is listening,” I say. Maul nods and walks to the front door and leaves. 

I slump down in the kitchen chair. I remember Maven being intense but this was different, when I last saw her it was a worker and employee relationship but this time I think she saw me as a competition. I gulp at that scary thought, hopefully I won't be here long, I only need to get evidence on Mercer, simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my 1st game fic, I will post shorter chapter than I usually write.  
> Also note, the POV will change with the chapters It will say 'name of chapter' (person)
> 
> Leave any comments you have both good and bad.  
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Endless Questions (Brynjolf)

I watch as the strange woman walks over to Honeyside, did she buy it? I thought it was still for sale, this woman has so many questions surrounding her. Maul walks up to the Black-Briars’ house and enters, then after a few seconds he leaves with Maven behind him. Maven walks up to Mistveil Keep, a few minutes later she has Maul and 2 city guards following her. They make their way over to Honeyside, I have more and more questions. 

“Hey Brynjolf are you even listening to me?” Vex looks at me annoyed. I glance at her, “I heard ya lass, I don't know what to do about Aringoth, ask Mercer maybe he has an idea.” Vex huff and turns to go back to our main base. Once she is out of sight, I sneak over to Honeyside. Maven orders the guards to stand at the door, like that's going to stop someone from eavesdropping. I sneak behind the house where there is a deck, the lock on the back door is simple to pick, I open just slightly to hear what they say. Maven doesn't talk to anyone unless they are important. 

“Yes that's right, Well Ms. Lystra what brings you to Riften?” Lystra, that's her name. That name is definitely foreign. Can they say something useful about her? “I’m looking for someone, a personal matter,” Lystra says, her tone is casual as if she is just looking for a friend, I've been a thief for too long to know she has other motives, now that I can work with. “If you need anything Maul here will assist you, you can find him usually outside the Meadery,” Maven says then I hear footsteps and the front door opening and closing.  
“Before I go,” I hear Maul's gruff voice say, then footsteps are heading towards me. I quickly hop off the deck and run around the corner of the house. I'm too far to hear anything, I just hope Maul didn't notice I was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way too short but dont worry i shall have more soon!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st game fic, I will post shorter chapter than I usually write.  
> Also note, the POV will change with the chapters It will say 'name of chapter' (person)
> 
> Leave any comments you have both good and bad.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
